Some vehicles, such as automobiles, are equipped with a headlamp cleaner for washing surfaces of headlamps with washer fluid, in order to remove dirt from the surfaces of the headlamps to ensure visibility, which may otherwise result in deterioration of a lighting function of the headlamps.
Related art headlamp cleaners include, for example, a tank for holding a washer fluid, a motor pump fixed to an outer side of a side wall of the tank to pump and to pressure-feed the washer fluid inside the tank, a nozzle which ejects the washer fluid toward a headlamp, and a washer fluid conduit coupling the nozzle and the motor pump. Generally, the motor pump includes a cylindrical casing having a pump chamber and a motor housing chamber above the pump chamber, and a suction port and a discharge port are communicated with each other via the pump chamber. The motor pump further includes a motor disposed inside the motor housing chamber, and an impeller disposed inside the pump chamber. The impeller is rotationally driven by the motor to pump the washer fluid inside the tank from the suction port and to discharge the washer fluid from the discharge port into the washer fluid conduit, thereby pressure-feeding the washer fluid toward the nozzle.
JP 4-121256A discloses a motor pump having a control circuit board which is incorporated inside the casing to control driving of the motor.